rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Alternate Charity Swift
* Name: Charity Swift * Codename: Night Shade * Archetype: Godlike Talent * Former Occupation: Cat Burglar * Cover Occupation: Reporter for The Chicago Inquisitor newspaper. = Talent Description = Charity "Night Shade" Swift can manipulate shadows. This manifests as both the ability to teleport between two shadows, the ability to darken a room, as well as take over another person. = Dossier = = Character Description = Charity "Night Shade" Swift is the kind of girl good moms tell their daughters to be. She is kind, patient and loyal. Quick with a smile and a friendly word of encouragement. = Character Background = Charity's parents were somewhat distant, but they did alright by their children. They went on holiday often, leaving Charity and her sister behind with the nanny. When Charity was young she was taught to be a professional dancer which gave her a grace and poise that few could match. It was her Talent that gave her incredible control over her coordination and her charms . She was a sensation. When the Germans invaded, Charity was in the middle of a performance. German talents busted into the theater seizing people left and right and when one pointed at her,through the stress and fear of imminent death, she wished that the lights would go out. And they did, though she thought they had only dimmed because she could still see. There was screaming and blind gun fire, her grace helped her to dodge the wild fire while her new found ability helped her to find her way out. She also spontaneously developed the ability of silence. A German talent canceled out her Black Out power and Charity was nearly captured when one surprised her in the hall. That was when she found the ability to jump from one shadow to the others. Shades sister was taken when the Germans invaded New York. Charity holds out hope that her sister is still alive since she wasn't a Talent. = Motivations = Loyalties: * Little sister 3 ** Gain: Rescuing and keeping her sister safe ** Lose: Almost but not quite rescuing her sister ** Catastrophic: Her sister is killed = Stats and Skills = Body 2 Coordination 3 (4/2/0 with Hyperstats) * Ranged Weapon: Pistol 1 (5/2/0) * Dodge 0 **Hyperdodge 2 (6/2/0 with Hyperskill) * Stealth 0 ** Hyperstealth 2 (6/2/0 with Hyperskill) * Dancing 2 (5/0/0) Sense 2 * Perception 3 (5/0/0) * Scrutiny 4 (6/0/0) * Talent ID 4 (6/0/0) Mind 2 * Language **German 3 (5/0/0) Charm 2 (2/1/0 with Hyperstats) * Persuasion 2 **Hyperpersuasion 0/1/0 (4/2/0 with Hyperskill) Command 2 * Stability 3 (5/0/0) Base Will 5 Other * Occupation: Prima Dona 2 (apply to appropriate stat for any skill tests relating to Charm and Seduction, and Recognition of people) * Occupation: Intelligence Gathering 2 (based on Mind) = XP = *XP **Current: 4 **Total: 4 = Miracles = Shadow Jumping 1/2/1 Shadow Jumping is a teleportation power that allows Shade to jump from one shadow to another. She must be standing in a shadow, and the target must be another shadow within line of sight (up to 80 yards away). She can teleport a limited amount of mass that she can touch, as well as other objects within her line of sight (again, to a limit of 80 yards). She can use Shadow Jumping in place of a defense roll, blinking either a distance away or teleporting in and out in the same shadow. This power does not work in broad daylight or in total darkness. She must be able to see a target shadow to teleport to it. * Quality: Defends Useful * Cost per die: 2/4/8 * Defends Capacity: Self * Defends Extras: None * Defends Flaws: If/Then:Shadows only (-1), Willpower Bid (-1) * Useful (teleport) Capacity: Range Up to 80 yards, Mass Up to 400lbs * Useful (teleport) Extras: Power Capacity:Mass (+2) * Useful (teleport) Flaws: If/Then:Shadows only (-1), Willpower Bid (-1) ' Shadow Puppets ' 2/2/0 Shade seizes control of the target's shadow, bending that person to her will. *Qualities: U (2 points) *Cost per Die: 1/2/4 *Useful (mind control) Capacities: Touch quality *Useful (mind control) Extras: Duration +2, No Physics +2 *Useful (mind control) Flaws: If/Then -1, Touch Only -2 (must be touching the person's shadow), Willpower Bid -1, Attached -2 (Shadows on the Wall) ' Shadows on the Wall ' 1/2/1 This is a spell that allows Shade to literally melt into shadows and become one. She may move freely across buildings and floors without hindrance and can even slip under doorways because she has become 2 dimensional. This spell is also used in connection with Shadow Puppets, as she melds into the person’s shadow she is controlling. It is probably easy to spot a shadow without a form casting it should she not stick to the shadows but this spell does not require a shadow to cast. When using this power by itself, she can not directly influence the physical world. *Cost per Die: 2/4/8 *Qualities: U U (4 points) *Useful (2D movement) Capacities: Speed Capacity *Useful (2D movement) Extras: Duration +2, Subtle +1 *Useful (2D movement) Flaws: If/Then -1, Willpower Bid -1 *Useful (meld into shadow) Capacities: Touch *Useful (meld into shadow) Extras: Duration +2, No Physics +2 *Useful (meld into shadow) Flaws: Self Only -2, , Automatic -1, If/Then -1, Touch Only -2, Willpower Bid -1 ' Black out '''2/2/0 Shade can black out all sources of light, except the sun, in a given room or from things such as candles and flashlights. They continue to glow, but the light falls off in foot candles cubed instead of just a foot candle. Meaning light doesn't travel farther then it's source making it useless. ' Dark Vision 0/2/0 (Dud Power) Shade can see in the dark. Even complete pitch black as if it were lit by candles. '''Darken the Soul 0/3/0 * Cost Per Die: 2/4/8 The power to hide her talent from other talents = Unknown Miracles = = Articles and Stories =